The field of the disclosure relates generally to a container formed from a sheet of material, and more particularly to a container that includes at least one venting assembly having an upper and lower vent panel that extends along at least a portion of at least one edge of a top panel of the container.
It is well known in the food industry, including the pizza industry, to provide a food product to a consumer that is packaged in film, foil, paperwrap, a box, or a container. Such containers provide a convenient package to carry the food product from the producer of the food product to a table or other location for consumption by the consumer of the food product. However, if the container is sealed and unventilated and the food product contained within the container is hot, moisture captured within the container may make the drier parts of the food product soggy. Conversely, if the container is too ventilated, there will be excessive heat loss during product transfer. It is also convenient to place multiple containers in a heated bag so a customer and/or delivery person is able to carry those containers from the restaurant for consumption elsewhere. At least some of these containers may be time-consuming to form. Moreover, at least some such known containers do not include easily formed features that facilitate securing a lid to a base of the container when the container is closed.